My Hearts Shadow
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: Inuyasha is the lead guitarist of a band he and his three friends had made back when they were kids. They are now all in their teens and famous. Now that 'My Hearts Shadow' is famous this story follows the characters as they grow and deal with the binds.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Hearts Shadow

Character Pairings: start Inu/Kik end Inu/Kag San/Mir

Setting: Alternate Universe where demons, humans, and the remaining supernatural all live side by side.

Summary: Inuyasha is the lead guitarist of a band he and his three friends had made back when they were kids. They are now all in their teens and famous. Now that 'My Hearts Shadow' is famous this story follows the characters as they grow and deal with the binds of friendship and the directions their hearts are pulling them in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone from the anime. I DO NOT OWN SO DO NOT SUE!!! lol... i love saying that.

IPOV

_Wow, another great show! _Inuyasha thought as he walked off the stage following his friends. The arena had sold out again for their show, to the surprise of the group. They were still new to the fame and just getting used to the popularity. During these shows Inuyasha wore a bandana over his sensitive ears and once they crossed into the safty of the sound proof backstage he quickly pulled it down over his ears to hang around his neck.

"Inuyasha, baby!" A shrill voice called to him. He flinched slightly, _Here she comes he thought. _At first Inuyasha had been thrilled when his child hood love had sudenly turned from cold toward him to loving. It was kind of suspicious but Inuyasha always pushed that from his mind. After both of his parents died he learned to inore anything that can stand in between him and his happiness. _Well ignorance is bliss. _

He turned to her and opened his arms. The woman slowed when she saw him. Her heels clicked sharply as she walked up to him at a brisk place. Her dark eyes fell on his bandana in dissaproval. She reached up and pushed it back onto his head sucsessfully hiding his ears. "Cover those up, Inuyasha they will ruin your image."

"Whatever you say, Kikyo." He managed to say with as much affection he could drudge up. _Always worried bout the image. _Kikyo was the girl he always wanted throughout his childhood. Before the bands unexpected fame she always told him the same thing when he approached her. 'Your beneath me filthy hanyou.' You would think he would learn to hate her and move on. Nope. He couldnt find anything to blame her for. He believed everything she ever said and now he figured he should be grateful that she was with him at all.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go!" Miroku yelled to his friend that seemed to be held back by the she witch. Thats what the rest of the group thought about her anyway. They saw right through her plan. They just couldnt seem to get Inuyasha to realize it as well.

"Im comming, Im comming, dont get your panties in a twist." Inuyasha shouted back. As was tradition they would return to the tour bus to celebrate with a movie and some snacks. He started to walk towards the group, Kikyo on his arm when she started to whine.

"But Inuyasha, must you always celebrate with those fools? Wouldnt you much rather come back to my bus with me?" Kikyo asked the first part with obvious disdain and the second part seductivly. His cheeks heated as he serioulsy contemplated her offer. He struggled to choose.

"Yeah, wouldnt you." Sounded a musical voice with a harsh tone. Kagome had spoken for him already knowing what his answer would be. She spoke a few soft words to her other friends and walked off to the bus. _hmf I cant believe that Inuyasha. This marks the third after party he blew off for sex with that Ice Queen Kikyo. She just batts her eyelashes and he forgets all about us! She's using him and he's too blind to see it. I just wish it didnt hurt me so bad._

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded as his remaining friends gave him a hurt look and walked off behind Kagome. _Why are they so upset. Its not like Ive blown ...them...off...before...Oh shit. I have. Three times. _He vaguely realized he was being pulled to the secondary bus by Kikyo he didnt know what he was going to do but he knew he couldnt let this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Hearts Shadow

Character Pairings: start Inu/Kik end Inu/Kag San/Mir

Setting: Alternate Universe where demons, humans, and the remaining supernatural all live side by side.

Summary: Inuyasha is the lead guitarist of a band he and his three friends had made back when they were kids. They are now all in their teens and famous. Now that 'My Hearts Shadow' is famous this story follows the characters as they grow and deal with the binds of friendship and the directions their hearts are pulling them in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone from the anime. I DO NOT OWN SO DO NOT SUE!!! lol... i love saying that.

Okay anyway so i guess this is where i do the whole authors note thingy majigor... or however you spell that. Well I was really surprised that people reviewed and added this to their favorites. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, continues on with thanks until heart bursts with appreciation. Okay well here we go chapter two is here for you to view!

"Can you believe Inuyashas' nerve." Sango ranted to a nervous Miroku. They were on their way back to the tour bus and Sango was getting more and more worked up by the second. "This is the third time!"

"Please dear Sango, calm your nerves. Im sure Inuyasha will come around soon enough." Miroku hurried to appease her. He figgited nervously.

"I just cant believe he would do that too us! And poor Kagome she refuses to admit it but she cant stand seeing him with that emotionless she-demon!" She continued on like that as they finaly approached the bus.

They opened the door and what Sango saw caused her to stop her rant. There sitting on the couch was Kagome with her head in her hands. But as soon as she noticed her friends in the doorway she jumped up and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hey guys. Well lets get this party started shall we!?" Kagome forced the sentence out of her mouth with false enthusiasm.

Her friends didn't want her to end up anymore upset so they pretended like they hadn't seen her looking so dejected and hastened to get everything set up. Throughout the whole process Kagome ran around attempting to appear busy and make everything perfect. When her friends had settled down on the couch she turned on the movie and plopped down next to Sango. She tried her hardest to pay attention to the movie but was plagued with too many thoughts to consentrate.

_Can Inuyasha really love that horrid woman. I mean she didnt want anything to do with him before we got noticed. Its obvious she's using him. But I guess he just likes her too much to see it. I mean, I cant really blame him, she is really pretty. But she's so cold, It's like she doesnt care about anyone or anything at all. But all she has to do is give him a look and she has him at her beck and call. I really dont understand it._ Kagome sighed loudly. She rushed to cover it up by jumping up. "Hey! We need snacks!"

Her friends gave her a worried look as she rushed into the kitchenette their tour bus had. They hadnt been shopping in a while so when Kagome reached the fridge and looked in she found yet another dissapointment to dwell on. "Guys, im sorry. Inuyasha must've eaten the last of our junkfood earlier before the show." Her face took on a sad yet affectionate look to it when she continued. "You know how he gets before we perform."

Sango silently simmerd in her seat. _ Oh yeah I know how he get's almost as well as I know what he's gonna get next time I lay my eyes on him, right before I lay my hands on him! First he blows us off then makes it so we cant even enjoy the celebration ourselves. _

Miroku wasnt doing much better where he sat. _That boy really needs to straighten out his priorities. He's over on that Kikyo's bus having his own celebration and im here struggling to make sure my friends dont fall apart._

Meanwhile on Kikyo's bus

Inuyasha sat on the decidedly uncomfortable couch in silence as he went over the last couple years. His friends had never left his side throughout his entire life. Even when he was depressed and angry over his parents death and his brothers abandonment of him they comforted him. They made sure he never left. _I cant believe how inconsiderate Ive been. I have to make this better...or at least try. _With that he stood. A determined gleam in his eye.

"Inuyasha, where do you think your going." Kikyo said with annoyance in her stone cool voice.

He gave her a distracted side look. "I'll see you tommorrow Kikyo. We are scheduled in the next town at noon tommorrow and we are suposed to play sometime in the afternoon."

back on the main bus

The three friends sat somberly on the couch. Staring blankly at the screen, lost in their personal thoughts. There was no fun or joy in this particular party. They all jumped as the door sprang open to bang on the inside wall.

"What are you guys doin' just sittin' there like that. Aren't we suposed to be celebrating?" A familiar voice sounded througout the cramped but homey space.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood swiftly in surprise. Hope melted into her soft emotion filled eyes and Inuyasha couldnt help but notice the difference between hers and the ever stoic Kikyo. He shook off the thought.

"Well arent you guys gonna help me with all this stuff?" He shuffled from foot to foot attempting to shift the party food he had grabbed from the managers car into a more comfortable position.

Kagome hurried to help him. _Maybe there is hope for the future yet. Now if only we could get him to come to his sences. He's just so dense sometimes!_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Hearts Shadow

Character Pairings: start Inu/Kik end Inu/Kag San/Mir

Setting: Alternate Universe where demons, humans, and the remaining supernatural all live side by side.

Summary: Inuyasha is the lead guitarist of a band he and his three friends had made back when they were kids. They are now all in their teens and famous. Now that 'My Hearts Shadow' is famous this story follows the characters as they grow and deal with the binds of friendship and the directions their hearts are pulling them in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone from the anime. I DO NOT OWN SO DO NOT SUE!!! lol... i love saying that.

Alright so heres chapter three. Hope you guys like it.

"Look guys I know you probably dont believe me but im sorry..." Inuyasha stood in front of his friends sitting on the couch. Their expressions didnt change so he continued to attempt to appologize, "...I didnt realize.."

His words were cut off as the group pulled him onto the couch. "Oh just put a sock in it already we know. Your taking up valuable party time." Sango said with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah Inuyasha let's get this thing going." Kagome added.

But of course Miroku had to add his two perverted cents. "Congratulations on choosing us over sex. Sadly Im not so sure that given the chance with lovely Sango here I would be able to do the same." His sentence was punctuated with a slap from Sango.

"Miroku did you have to ruin it!?" She said in false anger. The blush on her cheeks barely visible in the dim light of the room.

"Ruin what?" Miroku replied with a false inocence.

Sango's only reply was to roll her eyes. "Well guys. The gangs all here. What should we do now?" Everyone looked at eachother. Inuyasha was sitting there in his own little world. Thinking to himself over their current predicament

_What am I gonna do. I cant keep abandoning my friends. But what if this causes me to lose Kikyo? Surely I cant do that I love her...dont I? Of course I do why am I even thinking like that...'Maybe because its true.' _A little voice in the back of his head piped up. _Keh. I love Kag-Kikyo. Woah, that was a close one...why would her name even pop up. She's one of my best friends... I could never think of her as more, it would be wrong...wouldnt it? _What started as a attempt to sort through the questions only brought forth more. He sat silent with an expression of deep consentration. Contemplating his motives in all of this and exactly how Kagome fit into the equation.

Meanwhile Kagome sat staring quietly at the hanyou. _He must be thinking about Kikyo. He looks so confused though. I wonder whats going on. If I ask he would never tell me though. Im not good enough to fill her shoes, even if she left them for good. _She sighed sadly. _Oh well, I might as well try to salvage the night. Maybe he'll look at me like he used to. Before his parents passed away. With his ungaurded amber eyes, shinning. WOAH! I am getting way off subject here... okay...Miroku and Sango are staring at me... did say something outloud...Wait why am i still talking to myself in my head... I need to say something, anything...come on..._"I got liquor!" _Yeah Kagome real smart... now how do I make this seem normal... _"How bout a game of spin the bottle."

"Er, what about truth and dare!?" Sango said, obviously taking my long silence as deciding what to do tonight.

"Oh but my lovely friends. How does liquor fit into those two brilliant plans and how will we decide. I wouldnt want the need for me to comfort the looser of the argument for the right to choose." He contemplated his last sentence. "Wait on the other hand, why dont you two beautiful ladies figh--- I mean work this out on your own." He smiled a wolfs grin.

They all turned to the silent hanyou for the answer. He was startled when he noticed their questioning looks. He quickly went over their discussion in his head. Rather the little bits and pieces he had caught. He scratched the back of his neck nervously... "Um.. all three?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Its all settled then. We play truth and dare with the bottle and take shots on our turns." Her eyes went mischevious. "But of course if a dare were to arise to take an extra shot... no one would be held to blame."

A/N Okay guys there it is. Um... im looking for a couple ideas as of what to do next. What would you guys like to see happen? Reviews are appreciated... and to all those Kikyo lovers out there... this is a fair warning. This story will not end in favor of the demon hating clay pot. Oh and sorry the chapter's are so short this is one of my first on going ones and everthing has been pretty hectick around here.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Hearts Shadow

Character Pairings: start Inu/Kik end Inu/Kag San/Mir

Setting: Alternate Universe where demons, humans, and the remaining supernatural all live side by side.

Summary: Inuyasha is the lead guitarist of a band he and his three friends had made back when they were kids. They are now all in their teens and famous. Now that 'My Hearts Shadow' is famous this story follows the characters as they grow and deal with the binds of friendship and the directions their hearts are pulling them in.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. Though dear gods i would love to.

Okay Chapter four is now up. Sorry it took so long havent been in the writing mood much lately.

Inuyasha blanched when he saw the glint in Kagome's eyes... _Oh boy what have I gotten myself into? _ He questioned.

Too busy setting everything up Kagome didnt notice Inuyashas look of fear. At first she was just going to use this to loosen everyone up and distract them from her latest trip to JealousVille Global. But now... she knew exactly what she was going to do... She was going to get some answers, and not just from Inuyasha ... but from everyone.

Sango raised one eyebrow and questioned when they were all sitting around a small wooden table in the middle of the floor. "So how exactly does this work?"

With a hand to his chin Miroku tried to explain. "Well, its seems that you use the bottle to decide who's turn it is... and when it lands on the person they must take a shot and answer either a dare or a question. Then it goes on to the next person."

Kagome nodded her aproval at the explanation. "Yup. This should be fun!"

And the game...begins.

A/N...okay yeah i know it was short... but i couldnt resist that cliffy... im doing another chapter right now and it will be longer dont worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Hearts Shadow

Character Pairings: start Inu/Kik end Inu/Kag San/Mir

Setting: Alternate Universe where demons, humans, and the remaining supernatural all live side by side.

Summary: Inuyasha is the lead guitarist of a band he and his three friends had made back when they were kids. They are now all in their teens and famous. Now that 'My Hearts Shadow' is famous this story follows the characters as they grow and deal with the binds of friendship and the directions their hearts are pulling them in.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!...

Oh and guys i know in the earlier chapter i said it was liquor in this one im going to call it whiskey I cant really remember if there is any real difference.. so yeah.. oh and i forgot.. any one who strongly dislikes underage drinking and or sex there is definately going to be drinking and there is a possiblility of hinted sex.

"So who is going first my dear friends?" Miroku asked with anticipation thick in his voice. And with that Sango began to worry.

While Sango and Inuyasha both yelled out "NOT ME!" Kagome and Miroku raised their hands to go. The group burst out laughing.

"Alright Miroku we'll play rock paper scissors." But of course when Kagome began to play Miroku lost by default due to the fact that the hand that was suposed to be playing was busy straying over towards Sango's backside. Still mad over her latest groping Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered. Kagome nodded in agreement and decided something. At that very moment Miroku was actually regretting his lecherous ways...of course the moment didnt last very long.

So Kagome stared intently as the bottle spun around and around until it finaly came to a stop pointing to Sango. Miroku breathed a sigh of releif that soon faded as both girls faces lit up in identical evil grins. "Oh Kami...help me!"

"Okay Sango, I dare you to dare Miroku next time around to not be a pervert for the rest of the night and if failing that he must sleep a full night in the backseat of the managers car." Kagome smirked. Miroku immediately jumped to his own defense by questioning the rules.

"That is cheating! You cant dare someone to dare someone else...it..umm...its...um...," Failing to find any real reason he folded his arms and pouted childishly, "It's just not fair!"

Sango and Kagome's faces redened dangerously. "Are you calling us cheaters?" Sango asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"NO!...NEVER! Forget I ever said anything!" He chuckled nervously as the girls' slowly calmed down. With a highfive they settled back in their seats.

Just then a since then unheard of Inuyasha spoke up with a smirk. "Okay Sango time for your shot." He held up the full bottle.

Sango looked trapped as well as Kagome, they had forgotten about the shot Sango would have to take. She gulped and held out her hand for the bottle. She read the lable slowly because it was in a different language (a/n english) "Jack Daniels, Tennessee Whiskey." She gasped. "Kagome where did you get this? This stuff is imported from America!"

Kagome blushed. "I have a western fan who sends me some everyonce in a while."

The friends wanted to question her further but Kagome thrust the shot glass forward as an attempt to get the night back on track. "Well...," Sango paused to pour a shot. "Here goes nothing!" She put the glass to her lips and threw her head back. She screwed her face up in a discusted sneer and choked down the burning liquid.

Her friends started laughing as her face turned red and her eyes teared up from the unusual sensation it had created in her throat and stomach. "Dont worry Sango It'll wear off soon." Kagome said in a tone that made you wonder how much experience she had actually had with alchohol.

When Sango had finally calmed down enough to spin the bottle it landed pointing neatly at a stoic Inuyasha. "Okay Inuyasha, I dare you to...hm... um... Okay I got it... lets get you loosened up. I dare you to take 3 shots." Sango appeared proud of her choice but was surprised to see Inuyasha shrug and pour himself shot after shot up till his three were done. He hadnt even flinched. Miroku and Sango were dumbfounded but Kagome just had a half knowing half sad expression on her face.

_That explains alot I guess, sometimes this life is hard, we need a little something to calm us down and drown out the pain. But I wish I would've known, maybe he isnt as happy as I thought he was._ Kagome thought sadly. She cheered up as she saw her two friends continue to gawk at a smirking Inuyasha.

Miroku was the first to speak up. "How do you do that!"

Inuyasha smirked even wider. "Im Hanyou, I dont get intoxicated as easily as you human do." In his mind he added sadly. _That, and im used to the taste. _ He reached out and spun the bottle.

It spun around and around. With his strenght it didnt seem to want to stop but then, finally, It stopped and pointed directly at...


End file.
